


The World of Japanese Emoticons

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Episode 10, Although I have watched til 11 and then wrote this, And chatted using them, Basically most of the GPF Finalists and Viktor, Chris is too not-innocent for us, DID I RATE THIS RIGHT?, Discovered the existence of Japanese emoticons, Fluff for Viktuuri at the first part, GPF Finalists + Viktor groupchat, Humor, I have never written so many emojis in my entire life, I tried to be humurous and seemed to have failed this time, M/M, Oh JJ is here hahaha, Otabek can be a little fun and funny if he wanted too, Phichit is really enjoying messing with people, Romance, Social Media, VikTuuri being an idiotic and cute couple, Viktor is his usual self, Yurio had too much innuendo to last a lifetime, Yuuri being a little bit of a cute shit, cuteness, pre episode 11, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: SelfieMaster changed his nickname to (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)KINGJJ changed his nickname to (⌐■_■)Jerk(Off) changed his nickname to （○゜ε＾○）ImNormal changed his nickname to (￣ー￣)ｂPunkRussianTiger changed his nickname to 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸Yuuri#1Fan changed his nickname to ヽ(o♡o)/Katsudon changed his nickname to (*´∀`*)Or the GPF Finalists discovered the world of Japanese Emoticons while groupchatting with one another in the morning of the Short Program. Innuendo ensues. Laughter, shrieking and screaming could be heard in their same level/same floor once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me what am I exactly doing, I will ask you with: ‘I just want to lift our spirits before Episode 12 comes out and we’re lowered into our graves.’ 
> 
> And yes, I am in denial that Yuri!!! On Ice is actually ending in just few hours. Lemme indulge myself with more innuendos and laughter before I suffer along with all of you. 
> 
> Anyway, I just found out the magic of Japanese emoticons which are too accurate for their own good and asked myself how this could apply to our dear skaters. This was the product of that question and some experimenting.
> 
> Yuuri might be a pork cutlet bowl that enthrals men but he is also that awkward, shy, adorable guy who blushes and stammers easily and shrieked when he found out about the banquet party last year. And I don’t want his characterization to disappear in my one-shots and fanfictions so don’t worry I’ll stay with how he’s shown. And Chris and Phichit are little shits, no call tell me otherwise. Yurio has been scarred for life because of Yuuri and Viktor. Otabek liked Yurio too much to not protect the kid’s suffering eyes and ears.
> 
> Also, this is self-indulgent and I have written several of the same genre. I dunno what genre this falls under. Is there a genre titled: ‘Innuendo’? If there is, then it falls under that. I mean, where else can this fit? 
> 
> BTW, take note:  
> SelfieMaster – Phichit  
> PunkRussianTiger – Yurio  
> ImNormal – Otabek  
> KINGJJ – JJ  
> Yuuri#1Fan – Viktor  
> Katsudon – Yuuri  
> Jerk(Off) - Chris  
> [FOR THE FIRST PART ONLY HAHAHA]
> 
> ENJOY~

 

Yuuri cracked open his eyes and blinked few times before finally sitting up. He blindly patted his hand beside his pillow for his eyeglasses when someone chuckled beside him and placed his eyeglasses on him for him. He blinked twice and realized that Viktor’s face was just two inches away from his. He gasped and scrambled backward. He almost fell out of bed if not for Viktor’s fast instincts.

The Russian grabbed his wrist and pulled him. He ended up on his fiance’s chest, his face pressed on that warm shirt-covered chest. His face turned tomato red when Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and squeezed him tightly, as if afraid of letting him go. “Good morning, my dear katsudon~” Viktor greeted and nuzzled his nose on Yuuri’s hair.

“G-Good morning. W-What time is it?” He whispered and looked up. He closed his eyes and reciprocated when the Russian leaned down and captured his lips. The kiss was gentle, soft but breathtaking. Like a small gift. He was met with a small smile when the other pulled away.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured and caressed his cheek with his finger as if Yuuri was a sculpture, reachable, touchable but quite fragile.

He chuckled and cupped Viktor’s cheeks with his palms. “Said the most beautiful person in the world,” He whispered back, voice sincere and filled of adoration. He had never imagined that he’d end up being engaged to his idol of almost a decade, and they were actually pining over each other for the past eight months all because he forgot last year’s banquet wherein he became the life of the party, as Chris quoted it.

“Do you really consider me as such?” Viktor asked, surprised and amused. When Yuuri nodded, the Russian blushed a little and nuzzled their noses against each other’s. “Well then, I’m grateful for the compliment. Although I’m already grateful enough for being engaged to this adorable man in my arms.”

If Viktor continued to shower him with kisses and letting him melt into passion and desire, the morning would be wasted, so he pushed down his growing hard-on and grunted, “V-Viktor, wha-what time is i-it?”

Viktor finally answered when Yuuri managed to push his face away. “Ah, about nine. Do you want to do anything for this morning? Nothing too strenuous, though, or you’ll be in bed arrest.”

“Says the man who almost ravished me moments ago,” He grumbled and glared at his coach.

Viktor grinned. “Oh, that was just teasing.”

Yuuri looked down at Viktor’s hand which had frozen from just above his chest as Viktor was about to remove his shirt. “Teasing,” He deadpanned and begun struggling out of Viktor’s grasp.

The Russian pouted sulkily and pinched Yuuri’s cheeks in revenge. He gasped and grunted, “Ow!”

They both laughed when from the other room, Yurio shouted, “YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING SEX FROM IN THERE OR I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU!”

Viktor smirked and moaned loudly, “Ahh~ Yuuri~ You’re so—“

Yurio shrieked from the other room. “FUCK YOU, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!”

Yuuri and Viktor chuckled and leaned for one last kiss before their morning routine.

After few minutes of fixing up, the two ended up sitting on Yuuri’s bed again with Viktor leaning his back against the headboard and Yuuri leaning his’ onto Viktor’s chest. They were both in their phones while snuggled against each other. Viktor went outside to buy something to eat so they were munching corn muffins with cups of hot choco and hot coffee on the bed side table within Viktor’s long arm’s reach.

Yuuri was scrolling through his Instagram and wasn’t really surprised to find hundreds of new updates from those who he was following.

“Is it just me or JJ loves using Snapchat’s filters too much?” Viktor complained from behind him.

He chuckled and scrolled down onto the other new photos. Yurio took a new selfie with a jacket that had patterns like tiger or lion claw marks on them while doing a peace sign and had a smug smile on his face. Chris was sunbathing on the rooftop. Mickey and Emil were out shopping in the nearest mall just when the mall opened. _When did these two grow closer?_ Sala and Mila had selfies of the two of them practicing on the GPF’s rink. Phichit took a selfie with his new hamster plushies. Even Viktor had a new post of the nearest coast’s sunrise just few hours ago. He scrolled up again and double-tapped at each photo.

Viktor took another muffin from the paper bag and stared at it sullenly.

He looked up and was met with Viktor’s newly-shaved chin. “What’s wrong?” He wasn’t able to help it and poked it. Viktor chuckled and pinched his nose. “Does the muffin taste too bland and dull for you?” He guessed. When his fiancé nodded, he chuckled and pointed his cup of hot chocolate. “Get me that.” Viktor confusedly reached for it. Yuuri took the muffin from Viktor’s hand and dipped a part of it onto his hot choco. He offered it to the Russian and Viktor reluctantly bit the chocolate-dipped part.

Instead of his anticipated ‘Vkusno,’ Viktor actually groaned as he munched happily.

There was shrieking on the other room again. “WHY ARE YOU GROANING! OH MY GOD, VIKTOR! YOU TWO, STOP MAKING BABIES!”

“W-W-WE CAN’T EVEN MAKE BABIES!” Yuuri countered, red-faced.

“BUT WE WANT TO!” Viktor added enthusiastically.

They both looked down at their phones when the Messenger App popped up. It was their groupchat, and Phichit seemed to have started a conversation.

 

**SelfieMaster: who was shrieking**

**PunkRussianTiger: I was coz katsudon and viktor are making babies**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Yurio I was just eating muffin dipped into hot choco and it tasted yummy why r u so green minded**

**PunkRussianTiger: green minded?**

**Yuuri#1Fan: it means ur mindset always get to that direction**

**PunkRussianTiger: wat direction?**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Whatever direction Chris is**

**PunkRussianTiger: ....ah.**

**Jerk(Off): wat do u mean? And u were? Y didnt u invite me 2?**

**Katsudon: again we are just eating bfast pls stop putting innuendo everywhere**

**Yuuri#1Fan: what r u guys doing b4 SP**

**ImNormal: Nothing.**

**KINGJJ: admiring my reflection**

**PunkRussianTiger: y dont u just focus on ur fiancée JJ and stop making my blood boil**

**KINGJJ: Shes asleep & Im bored**

**PunkRussianTiger: sleep & don’t bother us again**

**KINGJJ:  y r u so mean to me?**

**Yuuri#1Fan: hes mean to every1**

**Katsudon: Except for Otabek**

**SelfieMaster: Except for Otabek**

**Jerk(Off): Except for Otabek**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Yes, except for Otabek**

**KINGJJ: THATS FAVORITISM!**

**PunkRussianTiger: who caresssss!**

**ImNormal: Im flattered**

**SelfieMaster: Lemme guess Otabek’s face when he sent that**

**Katsudon: wat?**

**SelfieMaster:   ._.**

**Katsudon: Accurate? (●´** **艸`)**

 **ImNormal: It was actually this:    d(** **ﾟｰﾟ@)**

**Yuuri#1Fan: wer do u guys even get those emoticons???**

**PunkRussianTiger: same**

**Jerk(Off): Oh, I can show u**

**Yuuri#1Fan: No.**

**Jerk(Off): Y?!**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Last time I asked 4 smth, u accidentally sent me the link of the stuff u were watching**

**KINGJJ: was was it**

**Jerk(Off): Clue:    ԅ(º** **﹃** **ºԅ)**

**PunkRussianTiger: wats dat?**

**SelfieMaster: Oh is dat a person salivating while making grabby hands and looking at smth?**

**Katsudon: what…?**

**Katsudon: ….Wait**

**Katsudon: OH.**

**Katsudon: Σ(** **･口･)  (•** **ﾟ** **д** **ﾟ** **•)**

 **Katsudon:** **｜−** **・;** **）**

 **SelfieMaster: YUURI THOSE EMOTICONS ARE ADORABLE AND SO ACCURATE!!! (** **≧** **艸** **≦** ***)**

**PunkRussianTiger: I don’t get it**

**Yuuri#1Fan: PORN, YURIO HE ACCIDENTALLY SENT ME A PORN URL.**

**Jerk(Off): (** **｀** **ω´)**

**KINGJJ: WHOS SCREAMING**

**PunkRussianTiger: who else u dumbass**

**ImNormal: Continue ranting Yuri and Ill defend u *covers Yurios ears***

**PunkRussianTiger: Tnx Otabek. And wat da fuck Chris???**

**Jerk(Off):  it was an accident! I was watching it when Viktor asked for the link for Yuuri’s video of him skating Viktor’s Stay Close to me since the first 1 I sent got deleted. I was too…er…hard to process the mistake I made and before I knew it I sent the wrong link when the other video was on the not igcognito tab**

**SelfieMaster: WHOS SHRIEKING THIS TIME?!**

**Yuuri#1Fan: I SWEAR IF YUURI KILLS ME TODAY ITS ALL BECAUSE OF U CHRIS**

**Jerk(Off): (** **ಡ** **艸** **ಡ)**

**Jerk(Off): y?**

**SelfieMaster: YUURI STOP SCREAMING I CAN HEAR U THREE DOORS AWAY**

**ImNormal: Will we ever chat normally?**

**KINGJJ: Otabek just accept that were not normal**

**ImNormal: Please read my nickname and then shut up**

**KINGJJ: YOU’RE SO CRUEL**

**ImNormal: ┐(´** **ー｀)┌**

**Katsudon: Phichit is that u snickering outside our door?**

**SelfieMaster: …No?**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Want me to check?**

**SelfieMaster:** **｡｡゛(** **ﾉ ><)** **ﾉ**

**PunkRussianTiger: WER DO U GUYS GET THOSE EMOTICONS???**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Just search Jemoticons and ta-dah! (** **≧∇≦** **)/**

 **KINGJJ: THANK U! (⌐** **■** **_** **■** **)**

**Yuuri#1Fan: Excuse me but I believe that emoticons suits me more.**

**KINGJJ: I have found it first**

**PunkRussianTiger: (** **╯‵** **□′** **)** **╯** **︵** **┴** **─** **┴** **SHUT UP U TWO**

**Katsudon: Wa exactly r we doing…? ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Jerk(Off): The GPF Finalists just discovered the world of JEmoticons. Let the flooding beginnnn**

**SelfieMaster: Choose your emoticon and then make it your nickname!!!**

**SelfieMaster changed his nickname to (** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **)**

 **KINGJJ changed his nickname to (⌐** **■** **_** **■** **)**

 **Jerk(Off) changed his nickname to** **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）**

 **ImNormal changed his nickname to (** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ**

 **PunkRussianTiger changed his nickname to** **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸**

 **Yuuri#1Fan changed his nickname to** **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/**

 **Katsudon changed his nickname to (*´** **∀** **`*)**

**凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:    THIS IS SO FUCKING CONFUSING !!!!**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*):  Phichit-kun, ur nickname is too accurate**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **):   IKR**

 **(⌐** **■** **_** **■** **) : I dunno why but Chris’ nickname disturbs me**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Oh shut up JJ. This is so me so just shut up or that sunglasses will go through ur ass**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : Wat r u talking about Chris? The sunglasses themselves or just the handles?**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:   ONE MORE INNUENDO AND ILL REALLY SHOW THESE BIRDS AT U GUYS!**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*) :  Hahahaha I love the fact that one look at the emoji and we know who it is**

 **(** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ** **:   (** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:  This is still too confusing**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **): but its fun~**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Lets play a game. Lets send a weird emoji and interpret it in our ways**

 **(** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ** **:    (** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:   Otabek wat da heck**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  :  Nice one Yurio~**

 **(⌐** **■** **_** **■** **) :   OH! COUNT ME IN**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*) : Y am I friends wid u guys?**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **): ILL SEND FIRST! ;´** **༎** **ຶ** **ਊ** **༎** **ຶ** **`;**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:   FUCKING SHIT. THAT WILL BE MY NIGHTMARE**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : Looks like a face scrunched up in delight. Hands on his cheeks. Blushing. Eyes squinting maliciously and doing that ‘eeehhhyyyy’ face?**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*): Viktor should I be disturbed that u managed to understand that emoticon? Σ(‐** **△** **‐●** **)**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : Was I right?**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Seems like it hahahaha**

 **(** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ** **: How about dis one? (** **☉** **౪** **⊙** **)**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:   ARE U GUYS TRYING TO FUEL MY NIGHTMARES? LIKE WTF?**

 **(⌐** **■** **_** **■** **): Looks like a maniac**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **: Ah, Viktor then**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : EXCUSE ME YURIO?**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **):   HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Phichit, did u fall down ur bed? I heard thudding**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **): Yup hahahaha**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*):** **（** **☝** **՞** **ਊ** **՞** **）** **☝**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/** : **YUURI!**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : GUYS HELP**

 **(⌐** **■** **_** **■** **): is that u screaming Viktor?**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : see that emoticon Yuuri sent?**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **: STOP SCREAMING**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : YUURI SCREENSHOT THAT EMOTICON AND MADE IT HIS WALLPAPER HELP ME HE KEEPS ON SHOVING IT ON MY FACE**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*):** **（** **☝** **՞** **ਊ** **՞** **）** **☝**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*):   Its funny to look at**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **:      (** **◉◞** **౪** **◟◉** **)**

 **(** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ** **:  Chris…y r u sending all the…weird ones?**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:  Otabek theres no point asking hes sunk too deep**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **):    Guys….look:** ༽΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵༼

 **(*´** **∀** **`*) : How did u even copy that?**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **:       Even better:** (´ﾟ◞౪◟ﾟ｀)

 **(*´** **∀** **`*)** :      (⊙◞౪◟⊙)

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **:   Look (** **ఠ** **ൠ** **ఠ** **) It’s Katsudon**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*):       (** **Ｔ** **▽** **Ｔ** **)**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : YURIO THAT’S NOT NICE TO SAY TO YOUR FATHER**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **: UR NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHERS!**

 **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/  : *le gasp* How did u know?**

 **(⌐** **■** **_** **■** **): Guys…did you slip a paper with those weird emoticons under our room’s door just now?**

 **(** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ** **:   Someone slipped the same under my room’s door as well**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Not me~**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Oh I received one as well**

 **（** **○** **゜ε＾** **○** **）** **: Creepy**

 **(** **ﾉ** **≧** **ڡ** **≦** **): I got one as well. Not funny guys. Not funny. HUHUHUHU IM ALONE HERE YUUURRRIII!**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*):    Ah, Viktor stood up.**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*): SHOOT WE RECEIVED THE SAME**

 **(*´** **∀** **`*): GUYS STOP IT**

 **(** **￣ー￣** **)** **ｂ** **:   YURI ARE YOU SCREAMING ARE YOU OKAY?**

 **凸** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **凸** **: I GOT ONE AS WELL! THIS IS NOT FUNNY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!**

And that was why the six GPF Finalists and Viktor huddled up in the lounge area of their hotel floor before they go get ready for the Short Program.

They changed their nicknames back to their old ones and used only the normal looking Japanese emoticons since then. Although they still use some weird ones depending on the circumstance.

What they didn’t know was that they accidentally added Mila, Sala, Emil and Nekola in their groupchat these four conspired to print weird Japanese looking emoticons in the nearest internet café and secretly slipped the papers under the competitors’ doors.

Before the SP though, they spilled the truth. They needed to change their wallpapers to the weirdest JEmoticon for two whole days.

The GPF Finalists, though, now use JEmoticons even in their IG posts, which their followers absolutely adored.

 

Before the SP, Viktor sent: Yuuri#1Fan: **GOODLUCK EVERYONE!** **ヽ** **(o** **♡** **o)/**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i HAVE NEVER COPY-PASTED THIS MUCH EMOTICONS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. [JK, it depends.]
> 
> Was it funny?
> 
> Did you get confused? [I knew I was.]
> 
> Did this even make sense?
> 
> Why am I like this?
> 
> What am I doing with my life? [I'm supposed to be studying for my soon visa application interview but alas, here I am.]
> 
>  
> 
> Is Episode 12 out yet? Do I have to die already? Should I go prepare my tissue boxes already? GUYS I AM NOT READY. FIGHT ME. YOI HAS BEEN MY LIFE AND I DUNNO WHO I WAS BEFORE THIS SHOW CAME OUT. KILL ME NOW.
> 
> Anyway, courtesy to Jemoticons . com for the Japanese emoticons. [BTW, I loved Viktor's nickname; it was so him because of the heart-shaped mouth! <3]
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED! <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: lovefadesminehas021
> 
> Love lots~ [More oneshots and fanfics to come, I promise.]


End file.
